Kidnapped
by Awesomepossum328
Summary: Nine princess from across the globe are being taken to a hidden location. Katie and Annabeth are the first to go down. With all that settled, only one question remains: who's next to be Kidnapped?
1. A Kidnapping

**Hey guys, had such a success with Ignorance is Bliss (Love all you Blissers!) And a fair success with Vigilantes (Not as good as Ignorance is Bliss, but it will be soon) that I'm trying out a new fanfic. Tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Why does copyright laws make me say that? Are they trying to make me cry? :_(**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth Chase was crying.

Annabeth never cried. Never. Not in a house, not with a mouse. Not with a fox, not in a box. She never cried. She simply refused to, she thought it made her look horribly weak. Not that there was anything wrong with crying, if you had something serious to cry about. The last time Annabeth cried?

Well... she'd have to think about it.

Oh, yes. It was when her birth mother died. But she was a seven-year old child then. Children were allowed to cry, but seventeen year olds like Annabeth weren't allowed to shed the tears. It was against the teenage code, but teenage girls still cried. When a boy broke up with them, when that top they wanted wasn't on sale, when they, well... Teenage girls cried a lot. So much for the teenage code.

Annabeth sat up in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Everything else had a counterpart. Socks had shoes. Her father had her step mother. Her twin brothers had each other. Thalia had Luke. Everything had a match, except Annabeth.

And hats.

This was a new low, Annabeth comparing herself to a hat. I guess that's why you never see a happy hat. But when you bought a belt or scarf that really went with a hat, then the hat had a match. And Annabeth would be alone in the world of singles again. Even her porcelain vase had her alarm clock. Everything had a match, everything except Annabeth. And that made Annabeth sad. When you talked to Annabeth's friends, they would describe her as the strong** individual** of the group. But that's what Annabeth didn't like about her title:** Individual**.

Why couldn't she and some guy, be the strong **duo** of the group. Was there something wrong with that? Was she destined to be alone?

She let loose another round of tears at the thought of being alone forever. She was going to be eighteen, she would be getting married soon, and she needed to find her soulmate. But what if she didn't have one? Her parents would marry her off to some random guy. At least she'd have an other half, but with her luck, the belt probabally wouldn't match the hat.

She stumbled over to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a look in the mirror. She was glad she didn't wear make-up. Runny make-up probably wouldn't look too good with puffy eyes and red cheeks. What was wrong with her? Why didn't her Prince Charming show up now? Not like right now, right now. Not in her bathroom.

_"I am here to take you anyway my lady! Oh! I am so sorry, you must be going through something at the moment. I'll come back later."_

And then she'd be alone again.

She took a wash cloth and tried to scrub away the sadness, the misery, the hopelessness. She lifted the warm cloth away from her face, at least she looked better. But she still felt the same. _Nobody_. The word echoed in her mind, _Nobody._ It taunted her. _Nobody. Nobody. Nobody. You have nobody. Anniebeth has nobody!_

Her mind was a cruel jerk.

But her mind was right, she had nobody to love. Nobody to tell her she was loved. Well, she had her family. But they were required to love you, so they didn't count. She looked at herself in the mirror. _She wasn't that ugly. Was she too thin? Or too fat? Was she just really that unattractive?_ She began to cry again, she was killing herself with all these thoughts. She looked back into her mirror, even through the tears she could see herself. A brillant, smart young women, who all the boys weren't good enough for. She saw herself... and something dressed in black creeping up behind her.

She screamed and punched the thing in black in the face. He crumpled to the ground, but shook his head, regaining consciousness quickly. She slipped on the slick bathroom floor and scampered outside and locked it, bracing herself up against the wall. All she had to was call for help and...

Bam!

A gloved fist punched through her bathroom door, just inches from Annabeth's face. Annabeth back away from the bathroom door and pushed her bookshelf towards the door. It fell down midway, dropping some of the books, but it still made a decent blockade. It was a small, but heavy barrier. Annabeth was about to scream for help, when a black handkerchief wrapped itself around her mouth, preventing from making a single sound.

Someone was trying to gag her.

She threw her elbow, as hard as she could, into the stomach of her assailant. The criminal doubled over in pain, clutching his middle. He gave her a look that she will never forget, _'You're dead.' _It was a face off. They circled around, both in fighting stances. Not either off them gaining and distance, just keep walking around each other. The masked man lunged at her. She grabbed the closest weapon she could find: her porcelain vase. She caught him mid-leap and smashed the vase onto his head. He tumbled to the floor. Annabeth caught her her breath, it was over. She was about to call for help, when another attacked her from behind.

How many of them were there?!

The attacker her grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle. Annabeth had always wanted a man to hold her, but she didn't think he'd being trying to kidnap her. He smartly had his grip locked in, Annabeth couldn't move her arms. She stomped on his feet, so he lifted her up into the air and slammed her towards the wall next to her open bathroom door.

Okay, so there are only two. Right?

Annabeth, being the genius she was brought up her legs and pushed off the wall, knocking them other to the ground. Annabeth tried to get up, but her attacker was on top of her back, with her arms pinned behind her, he was slowly tying them with... a green zip tie? She wasn't getting out of this one too easily. She tried bucking him off, but he was too heavy. Annabeth was defeated.

"Annabeth?" Katie, a friend of Annabeth's, called to her, from the hallway.

Annabeth's eyes widened, they couldn't get Katie too. Annabeth wanted to yell at Katie to stay away. But she was gagged, there was nothing she could do.

"Annabeth, are you all right in there?" Katie asked.

The kidnapper holding Annabeth tossed a syringe containing some clear liquid from his pocket to the other kidnapper, nodding to him. He caught the syringe mid air and grinned through his mask. He stood next to the door, so he'd be concealed when Katie came in. Katie knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Annabeth? You in here? Oh. My. Gosh." She said, when she saw Annabeth gagged and zip-tied.

Gentle Katie looked murderous at Annabeth's attacker, but the look faded when the other kidnapper came up behind her and stabbed her in the arm with the syringe and pushed the contents into her veins. Katie pulled the syringe out in shock, she held it in her hand for a moment, inspecting it. She turned to the kidnapper, who looked confused like, _why didn't it work? _

_Oh whatever you did to her worked, Katie's just super stubborn. _Annabeth thought.

She looked like she was about to stab him in the eye with that needle, she fiercely raised it. Then her eyes began to droop and she dropped the syringe. It fell to the floor, shattering as the glass broke into a million peices. Katie quickly followed the syringe to the floor. Katie laid still, barely even breathing. Katie's attacker breathed in relief, and slowly began tying her hands and feet with normal cheap plastic zip ties.

_What was in that syringe?_

Annabeth's attacker held up a syringe just like the one the other attacker had injected Katie with. You know Katie, the brunette unconscious, **maybe even dead**, on the floor over there? Yeah that's her. Annabeth had one last chance to get out, she turned her body to where her assailant was now straddling her frontside instead of her back.

Well, this is awkward.

She brought her knee up into where the sun don't shine and he tumbled off her in pain. But as he went down the syringe went down with him, and embedded itself into her neck, releasing the liquid into Annabeth. Annabeth brought up her zip tied hands and took the syringe out of her neck, her vision was going blurry. She made out a few letters on the syringe label: Nimbex.

Annabeth slammed the syringe down against the floor, breaking it and cutting her hands. But Annabeth didn't care, she'd be numb soon. That's what Nimbex did. Nimbex was a anesthetic, that numbed the entire body of it's victim, thus pushing the victim into a deep sleep. It was only supposed to be used for long time surgeries. Annabeth didn't know about anyone else, but she was late for breakfast. Now was no time to have a surgery. Though Annabeth knew that's not what the drug was for. The Annabeth's vision smeared away as if someone had painted her eyesight in, decided they didn't like it and threw a bucket of water onto it to wash it away and start again.

Third Person's POV:

Annabeth's kidnapper shouldered her body and carried her towards the balcony. Katie's did the same. They gave each other a fist bump as a victory reward. That had been way too easy. Except when blondie had decked her kidnapper and smashed a vase into the head of Katie's kidnapper. Then there was that time when Katie's kidnapper had almost gotten stabbed with a syringe in the eye.

But other than that: easy.

Their hair started to blow in the wind as the helicopter hovered above them. They shoved the girl's unconscious bodies into the cabin of the chopper and climbed up themselves. They treated themselves to a few high fives and slaps on the back from the other masked men in the helicopter.

Two down. Seven to go.

The boys laughed with each other, like they would every other day. Another success in the mission.

The helicopter flew off into the rising sun with, nine masked men and two princesses.

* * *

**So? Hate it? Love it? Reveiw and tell me. **

**Daily advice: (I'm going to do some new "daily" things): Do not taunt the lions at the zoo. They have feelings... and teeth.**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums!**


	2. How's About Another Kidnapping?

**OMG! "Kiddies!" Wait... I'll only use that if I'm desperate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**But guess what? I do own the Mark of Athena! I am half way through! *Fangirl Squeal***

**I'm sorry if I spoil anything for anyone, but it's JASPER in the Mark of Athena! I have recently won some bets with some of my friends. I am so happy it's Jasper. I am pro-Leyna though. So to those who asked, this fanfic will had Jasper and Leyna. Sorry to those who like Jeyna and Liper! I am still so happy though!**

* * *

Nadia's POV:

Nadia was brushing her hair.

Every girl brushed their hair, except those who had the perfect softness without brushing or those who didn't really care. Nadia had woken up that morning with a rat living in her hair. Not literally, then she would've screamed and ended up being a rat-tramatizer. And that would've been just plain mean.

And Nadia wasn't mean.

Unless you ticked her off.

Advice: don't tick Nadia off. She likes to through heavy objects. Like bricks.

Nadia slouched all the way to the bathroom to grab her hair brush. Nadia didn't like mornings, she wasn't a "morning person". If you greeted her in the hallway before noon, she'd punch you right in the mouth, and if you were lucky she;d still be half asleep and it wouldn't hurt that bad. That was an exaggeration... or was it? Nadia glared at her hideous reflection, how she wished she could snap her fingers and look perfect. Then she'd have more time to sleep in the mornings.

Nadia reached for her hairbrush and smoothed down her red curls. She completed the job, she defiantly looked better. But she still had purple bags of tiredness under her eyes.

She needed more sleep! How's about a nice nap?

She promised herself a good long morning rest, but she had to keep her pearly whites clean. She pulled open a drawer and snatched up her yellow, which was her favorite color, toothbrush. She squeezed out the minty toothpaste from it's tube and onto the toothbrush. She capped the toothpaste and set it back in the drawer, then running the brush under some nice warm water. She moved the brush in slow circles, being careful not to miss a single spot.

Then she heard a noise inside her bedroom.

She scolded, not bothering to remove her toothbrush from her mouth, causing some of the toothpaste foam to dribble down the corners of her mouth. It was that new troublesome maid. Nadia had made sure to tell her to skip her room during the morning cleaning, unless she wanted a cement block to the face. Nadia was fully stocked on such artillery. She walked out of her bathroom, the toothbrush hanging from her mouth. But instead of the maid, she saw a man dressed in black, throwing all her cement blocks and bricks off her balcony.

The toothbrush dropped from Nadia's mouth.

The toothbrush landed on the floor with a soft clang, most people wouldn't have paid attention to such a sound. But the man in black did. He turned to see Nadia with her mouth wide open and a wet, drippy toothbrush staining the white carpet. Neither of them moved for a moment, Nadia slowly backed towards the door for help. The mand shook his finger, shaking his head as if to say, '_No, no, no, you silly girl. Wrong move.' _He grabbed a small syringe with some clear liquid drug inside, he flicked the syringe like some sick twisted mad scientist.

Then he lunged at her.

* * *

Reyna's POV

There are two types of girls in this world: those who cared about their hair and those who don't.

Reyna was one of those girls who didn't really care.

There was a special third catergory that contained girls with naturally perfected hair, but there were so few of them, they didn't really matter. This group of girls were boy-crazy, they had to keep their hair perfect. They were that clique of girls that described good-looking boys as "hot". Reyna thought those girls were a bit insane in the brain.

If fact, the only thing that Reyna described as hot was the temperature she felt after a good long sword fighting class. That was the only thing that was hot in this world. Reyna was a sword fighting and martial arts champ. She could kick your butt, push it to the ground, and throw in across the room, before you even had time to register the pain.

Reyna had just walked into her room, from sword practice with her mentor, Lupa, when she immediantly felt something wrong.

Reyna drew her blade hanging at her side, in time to take a swipe at a man dressed in full black, his face hidden behind a black ski mask. Reyna could see a bit of curly black hair sticking out from beneath his ski mask. He was maybe a few inches taller than her. She registered that he preferred his right foot to his left and was seriously hyper. He never stopped moving, whether he was fiddling with something in his pocket or he was smoothing out his clothes, he wouldn't stop fidgeting. He was impulsive, looking for a fight.

She could use that to her advantage.

She saw he was unarmed, she tossed her sword to him. He easily caught it with a confused look on his face like, _why are you giving me your weapon?_

Reyna smirked, "A fight deserves to be fair."

Even through his mask, he glared at her, he got the message: _I can beat you without a weapon. _He tossed the sword aside and readied his fists. He was proving he didn't need the upper hand, he was just as good as she was. He was prideful, and sword fighting a girl while she was unarmed seriously dented his reputation.

Too bad that's what Reyna had been planning for.

Reyna smirked and he got her reasoning too late she landed a hard kick in his stomach causing all the breath to sneak out of him. She kicked him aside. He laid there groaning in pain, his arms wrapped around his middle, guarding it from another blow.

All too easy.

Reyna walked over to him to kick the man while he was down. Reyna had different ideas than normal people, for her kicking a man while he was down was precisely when you should kick him. Then he'd remember the pain, remember his mistakes, and not do them again. That was the only way Reyna learned from her mistakes. That was the only way any man was going to learn.

But the man in black was a very good actor. He was playing possum, when she got close enough, he kicked her legs out from underneath Reyna. Now the tables had turned. Reyna was ready to be kicked, she had fallen. He brought out a syringe from his pocket and tried to jam it into her arm, but Reyna caught his hand and judo-flipped him over her. Reyna kicked herself up, not even bothering to use her hands and ran out the door.

Normally Reyna wouldn't run from a fight, but this was different. In this fight, she actually had a chance of losing.

* * *

Nadia's POV:

Nadia struggled against the yellow-colored zip ties that bound her hands and feet. The man in black was digging for something in his pockets, with his back turned to her. Nadia was scared, but she was also ticked. She screamed into the cloth gag tied around her mouth as she thrashed from her position on the floor. She didn't move and inch, nor make a sound.

This sucked. At least she liked the color of her bonds.

Nadia wrestled herself to her feet, and hopped her way over too him. This was for her lost cement blocks and bricks, probably smashed against the grass. She threw herself at him, knocking them both over. In a fit of panic, the man in black shoved the clear-liquid syringe into her arms. Nadia yelped into her gag and everything dissolved into nothing.

She didn't even make a sound.

* * *

Reyna's POV:

For once in her life, Reyna was scared.

She ran through the halls of her home trying to elude her persuer. But Reyna wasn't ever very lucky. She actually ran right past him, not even knowing it. She soon came to the conclusion of her mistake once he had pinned her against the wall.

Reyna sprinted through the halls passing windows, it was barely even dawn. No one else in the castle was even awake. There was no one to help her. Reyna didn't even bother thinking that the halls were all connected in some way and that maybe at some intersection her persuer was hiding, ready to capture her. But no, Reyna's little advice voice had gone silent. There was no voice telling her what to do, but her own. And to be frank, Reyna's head voice didn't like talking very much. Reyna continued running, not looking back to even see if her attacker was following her or not.

He wasn't.

Her attacker suprised her. He had been waiting for her at the cross intersection of two hallways. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the brick wall. Her face scratched against it, blood dripped from her wound. She was a few inches away from a white tapestry hanging against the wall. Reyna inched closer to it, hoping the man wouldn't notice. She wiped her cheek against the tapestry staining a bit of it red.

Reyna tried to move her arms to punch the man in black, but something tight restrained them. She tried walking, but immediantly fell over, she looked at her feet.

Zip ties.

Her legs, and probably her arms, were restrained with steel zip ties.

There was no way she was getting out of this one. Too bad she didn't have any sissors with her, but she had her sword! Oh wait. No she didn't. Mr. Masked Magician here, threw it into the corner of her room. She thought about the dagger tied to her thigh all she had to do was reach it and-

She felt a sharp prick in her right arm. She looked up at the man in surprise. Had he stabbed her? No, she knew what it felt like to be stabbed, she wasn't stabbed. He removed an empty syringe from her arm. Everything started turning yellow as black dots danced in her vision. Reyna leaned towards her leg, just one chance to reach her dagger and stab him, then she'd have her revenge.

But she never got the chance, her vision went blank and Reyna was gone.

* * *

Third Person's POV:

Reyna's attacker threw her body over his shoulder, surprised at how light she was, even though she could pull off one heck of a judo-throw. Don't even get him started on her kicks, and her merciless spunky nature around enemies. But he had done it, he had kidnapped the warrior-proclaimed Reyna.

Another success.

He shoved Reyna's body into the, in his opinion, oversized helicopter. She had been fierce, but he had been smarter. He laid her unconscious body next to the other three girls. He was greeted with an arrange of high-fives, fist bumps, and man hugs from the other masked men in the helicopter.

Four down. Five to go.

The masked men in the helicopter laughed and joked around like they did this kind of stuff everyday. Which they did, well not maybe everyday. They had Sundays off...

The helicopter flew west towards it's next location with nine masked men and four kidnapped princesses.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Did you like Nadia? I personally love Nadia's character, I spent some time really thinking out her personality and looks.**

**Reveiw and I'll be your best friend forever! **

**Daily Advice: Chicken soup, although good for colds, is not the best cure for drowning...**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	3. A Third Kidnapping

**Hey "Kiddies!" Yes, I was so desperate for a nickname for you guys... Thanks for all your support with the favorites, the followers, the veiws, and the reveiws. It feels good that people like your writing... :) I am so happy! THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: d nt wn th Prcy Jcksn srs**

**Wow, if I can't have the Percy Jackson series, can't I at least have a vowel or two or ten. **

* * *

Piper's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

Piper sat up and yawned, smacking her alarm clock's snooze button. Then proceded to fall back down against her pillow. Piper had stayed up late last night, reading a book. It had been a really good book and she had lost track of time. So she had gotten like four of her required eight hours of her sleep. She was tired.

So sue her.

She gave herself an extra five minutes of sleep, before she woke up for real. So now she had four hours and five minutes of her required eight. Well it was better than nothing. She lazily sat up in her beauty queen pajama's. Which consisted of an old baseball jersey and plaid short shorts.

Perfection.

Piper was pretty all right. And that's what she didn't like about her life. So she tried to tone down her "hotness" as boys called it. Being pretty wouldn't be so bad if not for the boys from all over, throwing themselves at her. It was kind of creepy.

_Oh, beautiful Piper. You're so beautiful... like me! We should totally get married and have a bunch of beautiful babies._

That mini-flashback was no joke, some random dude had said that when she had snuck out to go buy an orange at the town square. And in Piper's mind, he had defiantly not been beautiful.

Speaking of apples, Piper wanted one.

She remember there was some in the fruit bowl at the end of the hallway. Piper's mouth nearly watered at the thought of sinking a nice crisp juicy apple into her teeth. Piper leaped out of her bed, not bothering to get dressed. She jogged down the hall, and to the fruit bowl. She picked up a shiny red apple, that looked to be quite tasty. She had taken a bite, when she heard something behind her. She turned to face a man wearing all black, even a mask. This was scary.

His eyes softened at her looks. Piper fought the urge to slap him. Sure, break-in and then stare at her, Piper lived for the buglar stare downs. But Piper wasn't a pretty snob girl. She just took another bite of her apple. He seemed to refocus, then quickly grabbed something out of his pocket, a syringe, and jabbed her in the arm with it. He looked sorry about, yet a little happy.

Piper wondered what was in the syringe, and what was now in her veins. Piper suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She slowly rocked back and forth. And feel foward, the man barely caught her before she hit the ground. Piper groaned softly, so this is what being kidnapped felt like? Piper had a sudden, yet dim, rememberace of a story her father used to tell her. Something about an apple and an unconscious princess. Then the memory faded.

Piper's world went dark and the apple tumbled out of her hand.

Juniper's POV:

_Nature Freak! Nature Freak! Nature Freak! _

The voices of those kids from so long ago still haunted her. She liked the "nature" part of the insult, but she didn't like the "freak" part of it. That was what always sent Junpier home in tears. She wished she could met a good guy who loved nature like she did. Who woudn't mind going out to plant trees with her, who would comfort her when they called her names.

And he had to be vegetarian. Defiantly vegetarian.

Have you ever smelled a slaughter-house? Yeah, insert grossed-out shudder here. One of these days the animals are going to revolt or something.

Juniper sat at the kitchen table reading a book about the history of the pinecone. When she was at school, she hid it behind a vampire novel, to where it looked like she was reading what a normal person would read. But as soon as a conversation struck up about the book, people would realize she wasn't reading the vampire novel.

_"Hey Juniper! Oh my gosh, I love that book! Isn't Jacob so dreamy?"_

_Being Juniper, she had no idea how to respond as she never read to book, "Um, yeah. He sure is a smoking hot vampire."_

The girl had looked at her funny and walked away, muttering something about an idiotic tree hugger. But you mustn't blame Juniper, she didn't read the book or see the movie, she thought they all were vampires. The only reason she knew names was because all last year, every girl in school had run around wearing their _Team Jacob_ or_ Team Edward _t-shirts arguing which was better: the vampire or the werewolf. So when she said Jacob was the vampire, it was just a stab in the dark. But she had been wrong.

Oops.

Didn't matter, they all thought she was a hippie, why not add stupid to the list?

Juniper wanted to meet a guy who liked nature too, but any guy she had ever met had been a player, who was only interested in sports. Juniper grinned at the irony.

_If love isn't a game, then why are there so many player?_

She laughed to herself, as she walked through the kitchen doors. She looked around to make sure no one was in there. Yes, Juniper was sneaking in, she wasn't aloud in the kitchen. Something about sharp knifes and bleeding to death, but Juniper didn't listen. She wanted a chocolate cheesecake, and by gosh, she was going to get it. Even if she had to make it herself. She removed a box of cake powder and read the directions on the cake box aloud.

"Okay, preheat the oven to 450 degrees." She said.

Okay there was one little problem, she didn't exactly know what preheat meant. Well, she could start pressing buttons and hope she didn't burn the building down.

But she never even got the chance to touch the oven, when she heard a sneeze behind her. She turned and stifled a scream, she couldn't let anyone know she was in here. A man, well a very wimpy man, stood before her, decked out in full black clothing. That wouldn't have scared Juniper, she had met Thalia Grace before, she knew some people liked black. But he was wearing a black mask, completely covering his face. She remember what her mother had said about the kitchen.

_"Dear, the kitchen is off-limits. There are very sharp knifes and hot ovens in there."_

Now, if her mother had said something about ninjas in the kitchen, Juniper would've been more than happy to stay away.

But Juniper got the feeling, he wasn't supposed to be here. He clearly held out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. She could make out a few letters from where his finger was covering the label: Nim***. Juniper thought for a moment, she remember Annabeth lecturing her on something about medical tools. Juniper had a sudden though: Nimbex. A numbing formula.

_"There are very sharp knifes and hot ovens in there." _

You really couldn't have mention the ninjas?

Wait! Sharp knifes and hot ovens! She wasn't dead yet. Except she didn't know where the knifes were or how to turn on the oven.

_Well. Nice knowing you Juni. _She said goodbye to herself.

She was a goner, until something glittered from behind the man. She could make out the shape of a butchering knife. Key words here: _Behind the man. _She'd have to get around him to get the knife to protect herself. She'd have to distract him.

"So, um, you heard about Pluto? That's messed up." She tried. He didn't respond, okay maybe he wasn't a space fan.

_Think, Juni, think! _"So, did you know that ten radishes only contain eight calories?'

_Really, Juni? Rasdishes? He's gonna kill you for being so boring. _

He cocked his head to the side, like _what are you talking about? _And to be honest Juniper didn't really know.

"Did you know that _Edward_ is the vampire and _Jacob_ is the werewolf?" She asked, close to tears, she was scared.

Telling him random facts obviously didn't do much. She was going to have to decieve him. She pointed over to the door and waved an invisible person in. The man in black, didn't even move.

"Dectective O'Conner! Over here! Thank goodness you got my text! Throw the knock-out dart now!"

The man's eyes widened from behind his mask, he flung himself out of the "line of fire". Juniper threw herself towards the knife. She grabbed it and was about to turn and point it, threateningly, at the man when she felt a sharp prick in her arm. The knife clattered to the floor. Juniper's eyes began to droop. The _Nimbex_ corsed through her veins, pushing her into a deep sleep. She fell back against the man and he caught her. She had one last thought before her world vanished.

_You really couldn't have told me about the Ninjas in the kitchen? _

She weakly laughed at her own joke. She faded into the darkness, with a grin on her face.

* * *

Third-Person POV:

Sucess.

That was the only thing that ran through the mind of the kidnappers. It had been fairly simple, for Piper's kidnapper anyways. Juniper's on the other hand had been decieved and nearly stabbed. Yep, if he had been any slower, he would've had a knife throw the heart. They defiantly needed to change tabs on that girl: Juniper. They had her marked as a nature-loving goody goody, but she had proved she was a cunning decieving strategist.

Six down. Three to go.

Some of the kidnappers were having second thoughts on the whole thing, but they were doing it for a reason. They had to focus on that reason and nothing else. They all took a deep breath and flew on the helicopter towards their next target. And the final three kidnappers would take up the challenge.

And yet again, the helicopter flew into the sun, with nine kidnappers and six kidnapped princesses.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? You guys are in for a good show, next chapter there are three kidnappings! **

***Everyday I'm shuffling!***

**Oh look! There is a button that says _"Reveiw"_ on it! Why don't you click it and see what happens?**

**Daily advice: Goldfish do not like milk.**

* * *

**Please! Never stop being such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	4. A Triple Kidnapping

**Hello all my "Kiddies" Thanks for 5 reveiws, 8 favorites, and 13 followers. Not as successful as my Tratie story: "Faking It". (Which you guys should totally check out) I have a goal to have this story be as successful as Faking It. So my reveiw goal is now 15, my Tratie has 38, so bit by bit. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Once upon a time there was a man named Riordan, Rick. **

**The incredible book he wrote was a best-selling hit.**

**But alas, his ownership was so ****_freakin_**** strict.**

**So to him, I wish to throw a brick.**

**But that's Nadia's gig, and as shocking as Clarisse's Lamer-er-Maimer,**

**I still have to write a stupid disclaimer.**

**To those who think you have a better chance of owning them than I,**

** Are you out of your mind?**

**So let's get this over with as here's the bottom line:**

**Percy dyes his food blue, Annabeth's eyes are gray,**

**Rick Riordan owns them, and because he's Mr. Riordan, he gets his own way.**

* * *

**Arabella's POV:**

Arabella Summers woke up in a good mood.

Last night had been an amazing slumber party with Demetra and Silena. They had put glue on every weapon in the building, so all the guards were stuck to them. That might be a little hard to take a nap, you know, what if you moved in your sleep? And you rolled the wrong way and onto your weapon? That might hurt a bit. They had pigged out on everything in the house, Arabella had even eaten five full sticks of butter. She wondered if that was good for your cholesterol. Probably not. They had eaten so much, Arabella highly doubted they had removed all the carts of plates outside her room. It had been a crazy night.

Arabella streched in her guest room bed. She yawned and lazily grabbed an oddly misshaped chocolate from a plate she hadn't taken out last night. She plopped it in her mouth and chewed for a minute. She froze as her eyes widened. She spit it out and wiped the awful taste from her mouth. She came upon a conclusion:

It wasn't chocolate.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to let the squirrel come into her room...

Her good mood had been tried for a moment, but she was still fairly happy. She had a good fun night, had eaten to her heart's content, probably raised her cholesterol level to the danger zone, and best of all: she had trashed a room. Her first room trashing and now she realized why she had never done it before. She had to hop through the mess to the bathroom, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man sitting on her balcony.

He had a strong build, just sitting there casually like,_ oh, I dress in full black and wear a ski mask to sit on a girl's balcony everyday! That's not creepy at_ _all! _He just let one leg dangle off and swing while his other was bent and supporting his arm. He sat there like he was supposed to be there... WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

"Are you all right?" Arabella asked, slowly walking towards him.

He didn't answer, just let his leg swing.

"Excuse me, mysterious boy on my balcony, are you all right? Can I help you?" She said again, she was inches away from him.

She slowly touched his arms, barely grazing him with her fingertips. Despite her lack of pressure, the masked boy fell off her balcony. Arabella screamed, but she had a right to.

Her room was on the third floor.

**Silena's POV:**

Silena Beauregard was the prettiest of the pretty.

And she needed a break from it. That's why she immediantly agreed when her friend, Demetra, invited her to a slumber party at her place. Just her, Demetra, and Arabella. The distructo three. They had serious fun in the past, but nothing compared to this. Gluing all the guard's weapons to their hands? Classic! And completely emptying the building of all it's food? Perfection! Demetra came up with the ideas, Arabella snuck the glue onto the weapons and stole the food, and Silena kept them out of trouble. All it took was one bash of her lashes or a shake of the hips and they were home free.

_"Why did you girls glue all our weapons to our hands?"_

_Silena stepped foward and in a innocent blonde voice answered, "We only wanted to make sure that you didn't loose them." Silena dragged a finger down the guards chest, "Do you forgive us? We were only trying to help."_

_"Of-" The guard's voice was three octaves too high. He cleared his throat and spoke four octaves lower, "Of course, Madame. You were only trying to help."_

As soon as the guard left, all three girls had cracked up, laughing, falling to the floor, with pain in their ribs. It had been a fun night.

Silena awoke in her guest room and stretch against the pillows. She climbed out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. She was glad they had only trashed Arabella's room, she didn't feel like jumping through the clutter just to do her morning make-up.

Right in the middle of her second coat of mascara, a small little robotic ladybug flew out of the air vent and landed on the bathroom counter in plain sight of Silena.

"Hello there." Silena whispered to the machine, bending over to eye level. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing? Are you from the mechanic?"

The ladybug only clicked in response.

"I certainly hope not." Silena muttered to herself, straightening up. "Ugly fellow, he is."

The ladybug clicked again, hopping off the counter, landing with a quiet thud on the tile floor. It looked expectantly at Silena and then to the door. And back to Silena. Then the door. Silena. Door. Silena. Door.

"You want me to open the door?" Silena asked the bug.

The ladybug clicked a series of patterned noises. Morse code, maybe? Too bad Silena didn't understand Morse Cod.

"Um, click once for "yes" and two for "no". Do you want me to open the door?" Silena solved the communication problem.

The ladybug clicked once.

"Okay, then." Silena opened the door for the bug and then returned to her make-up.

The ladybug scurried out, but then turned and stopped when it saw Silena wasn't following. It went back to Silena and started bumping itself against her ankle.

"What?" She asked.

The ladybug went back to the open doorway and waited.

"You want me to come along? Silena guessed.

One click.

"All right then, just let me finish my make-up-" Silena started, but the ladybug interrupted her with a series of clicks and hums. Silena didn't know what they meant, but they sounded angry.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Silena said, twisting the mascara cap back on, then following the bug outside the bathroom.

She kept her eyes on the bug as it led her out her room and down the hallways. She passed by Arabella's room and saw a cart where, like, five empty butter trays with a single butter knife resided. Silena remember their butter eating contest last night, Arabella had won after she finished her first stick, but insisted on eating four more for a reason only Arabella knew, but wouldn't say. She passed by Demetra's room, which blared morning music. Silena had to cover her ears to keep them from exploding. Finally the bug turned another corner where a door awaited.

"Open this door too?" A curios Silena, questioned.

The ladybug clicked once.

"Okay." Silena shrugged.

She opened the door and the ladybug sped in and Silena had to jog to keep up. She followed the ladybug down a flight of stairs and into... a wine cellar? A single light hung from the ceiling, lighting up barrels, probably filled with alcohol. The ladybug had vanished.

"Hello? Little lady bug? Where'd you go? Why did you bring me down here?" Silena called into the darkness.

Silena had a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach something was wrong, mostly because she heard the door at the top of the staircase click, it was locked. Silena turned to run up the stairs to check the lock, but a man dressed in full black blocked her path.

"Who are you?" Silena asked, trying and failing not to sound scared.

He didn't answer. He twisted his head to the right and then to the left, cracking his neck. He brought up his hands and cracked his knuckled and then each fingers. Silena whimpered, trying not to cry. So this is how she would die, alone in a cellar? He'd probably leave her body to rot and no one would ever find her. Or maybe he'd take her body and no one would know that this had been when she was murdered... Not over her dead body.

Sorry, bad choice of words.

Silena raced over to the barrels and started turning the nozzles, wine poured onto the ground. Silena gagged at the smell, forget murdering her, the odor alone would kill her, doornail dead. But Silena kept turning the nozzles, releasing the wine, and making a scene. She turned the last nozzle as the wine filled up to her knees, when she felt a sharp prick. She fell back into the lake of red wine. And for all those colorblind out there, red is also the color of blood.

Silena's last thought before she lost consciousness? She really wished that the bug had been from the mechanic.

**Demetra's POV:**

Demetra walked out of her room, leaving the morning music in on.

She slowly walked towards Silena's room, to ask for help with her make-up. Demetra didn't normally wear make-up, but the girl's were planning on shopping that day and the press would follow them everywhere. And this time Demetra didn't wanted to look like a clown on the cover of the city's newspaper.

Demetra was journeying to Silena's room when she heard a footstep behind her. Demetra turned and saw nothing, but an empty hallway. She took one last look before turning back to her walking. She had almost believed she had imagined the whole thing, but then a fruitbowl fell off a long, thin table behind her. Demetra quickly turned and looked, and still saw nothing. Demetra quickened her pace, then heard a slight cough behind her, right as she was in front of Arabella's room. Demetra had enough.

"All right, who's there?" She turned and called into the empty hallway. "Arabella? Silena?"

She still saw nothing. She turned back, trying to forget the whole spooky experience, and nearly ran into a masked man dressed in full black. She should've been scared, as most girl's would be upon meeting a masked man, dressed to blend into the darkness, but she wasn't. Through the eye-holes in his mask, she gazed into chocolate brown orbs. They were so rich and chocolately, she could've swam in them for eternity.

Demetra curiously cocked her head to the side, wondering who he was, he matched her gesture. She, riskingly, moved a hand towards his mask, he didn't move. She gulped down her doubt and fear, and slowly started sliding the mask up his face. She got it past his lips, before he grabbed her arm, she released the mask and tried to take her arm back. But he wouldn't loosen his gorilla grip.

Demetra glared at him, and ripped her arm away. She grabbed both his shoulders and brought her knee into his stomach. He doubled over, clutching his abdomen in pain. She gripped the fabric of his shirt and threw his towards the ground. His body complied, and he landed with a thud on the carpet. Demetra looked around for a weapon, only to find a butter knife, resting on a cart outside Arabella's room, near five-some-odd empty butter dishes.

She snatched up the knife and held it above her head, trying to look threatening. He stood, and shook his head, he looked at her, but not with anger. Demetra couldn't read the emotion, before he rushed at her. She tried to bring the knife down, but he caught it in his hand. He pushed her hand away, cupped her face, and brought his lips down onto hers. Demetra's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't object.

Her muscles loosened on the knife and it dropped to the floor with a satisfying clang. Demetra felt her back against the red brick wall, as she brought her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt a sharp prick, but she ignored it. This was pure bliss, too much bliss to acknowledge a prick. Demetra felt like she was floating, like she was ready to pass out. Then she realized, it wasn't because of the kiss.

She pushed him, forcefully pushed him off, and looked at an empty syringe hanging from her right arm. He refused to meet her eyes, even through his mask, Demetra could tell his expression looked like he had just done the worst thing in his life. She ripped the syringe from her arm, and fell foward, her legs going numb.

He caught her and as her world smeared away, she almost thought she heard him muttered an apology.

**Arabella's POV:**

Arabella raced down the stairs and outside into the garden to see where the man had fallen. She wanted to be a good simaritan and help him.

But he wasn't there.

The garden was empty and silent. Except for the slight drip of water coming from the fountain.

"Hello?" Arabella called out. "I'm not sure who you are, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hello?"

She heard a rustle in the bushes beside her. She turned, hoping it was the man.

"Hello? Are you okay?" She stepped closer to the bush. "Is that you?"

He sprung out of the bush, like a cat would, had it just been sprinkled by ice cold water. He quickly stuck a sharp syringe needle into her arms and pushed its contents into her. Arabella felt dizzy, like she couldn't hold herself up right. She fell forward and into his arms. She felt him shoulder her body. She looked up to glimpse at light one last time, when she saw another masked man in black give him the thumbs-up sign with another girl, that looked like Demetra drapped over his shoulder. Arabella's hair started blowing in the wind, a helicopter was landing.

As Arabella's vision faded away, she could only pray for Silena.

**Third Person's POV:**

Everything had gone according to plan.

Except Demetra's kidnapper wasn't supposed to feel guilty, yet he did. But that was okay, he'd get over it. The mission had been a success, now all the kidnappers had to do was wait for the discovery of the missing girls. Then watch the money roll in. This was the best plan they had ever thought of. Well, it was the only plan they had ever thought of, but that didn't matter either. The hard part was over.

And for a final time, the helicopter flew off into a setting sun, with nine kidnappers, and nine kidnapped princesses.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had the lead in this musical "Guys and Dolls." I played Sarah Brown, for those who were wondering. Don't know the play? Google it! It was awesome! And I also had a bunch of homework to make up for missing some school for the musical. But I'm back on and I will try to update more often! **

**Daily Advice: When life gives you lemons, make orange juice. And then sit back and let people wonder how you did it.**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	5. Wake Up

**Hello all my Kiddies! I know it's been a while since I've updated, like two months long. I know you guys must hate me, but you're finally getting the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I've had some serious writer's block lately, and it took a while! This story does really need more love, I have like 17 reviews on this story. On one of my other stories I have 112 reviews (Faking It, it's a Tratie! Go read it.) I hoping this story will get as successful as Faking It! Tell all your fanfiction friends to read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't the Percy Jackson series.**

**I could care less if I owned the series or not, if I owned Nico di Angelo!**

* * *

**Silena's POV:**

Silena woke up, not sure where she was or how she got there, with her hands tied behind her back.

The smooth cold floor was concrete, she could tell by the lack of sound it made when she knocked her fist against it. A five watt lightbulb, illuminate the room to where she could see the outline of bodies if she squinted really hard. The bodies were still.

Were they dead?

No, she could make out the rise and fall of chests. What happened? She remember a wine cellar, flooding it, and a... a man. A man dressed in black, with a... mask. Details flooded back to her. The little mechanical bug and the sharp prick. She had been kidnapped.

If she had been taken, where these people kidnapped too?

She scooted towards the nearest body and nudged the person's shoulder, trying to wake them up. The person mumbled something about butter, and turned in their sleep. Silena nudged the person harder, only to have the person wave her hand off.

She wished her hands weren't tied behind her back, then she would've slapped the person. Silena's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, she wasn't going to like doing this. She summoned up a wad of spit and then released it onto the person's cheek.

That brought them back into the living.

"Ew!" The person bolted up. "What the heck?"

Silena recongized that voice, "Arabella?"

"Silena? Why is it so dark? And why did you spit on me?" Arabella asked, whipping the spit onto her sleeve, her hands were tied too.

"Shut up, you two! It's dark, probably because it's night. I'm trying to sleep! If you're bored, go ask the royal chef to make you some pancakes." Demetra?

"Demetra?" Arabella asked.

"What is it, Ari? Heartburn from all that butter again? I told you, butter is a heart attack just waiting to happen." Demetra responded, annoyed.

"Demetra, get up!" Arabella ordered.

"What?" Demetra sat up. "If you don't like the dark, open the curtains."

"Demetra!" Arabella shouted. "There aren't any windows, and we're not at the castle!"

"What are you talking about Ari? And where are you? It is dark in here."

"I'm over here."

"Where's here?"

"Um-"

"Will both of you shut up? We've been kidnapped!"

There it was out. They all knew it, Silena had just said it. She didn't know by who or why, she just knew it.

"What?" Demetra asked, incredulously.

"Get over here, we probably shouldn't be yelling. Who ever kidnapped us will know that we're awake." Silena said.

"Okay, easier said than done."

Silena could barely make out Demetra's form in the terrible lighting, but she could still tell what Demetra was doing. She stood up, and carefully tried to walk towards Silena's voice. She slowly hopped arcoss the floor, not knowing where anything was in the pitch darkness. Suddenly Demetra fell down with a thud.

"Demetra? What happened? Are you all right?" Silena asked.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over something." Demetra called back.

Silena's tied palms immediantly flattened onto the smoothed floor, not even a crack could be felt. There wasn't anything to trip on.

A slight moan could be heard near Demetra, "What?"

Another figure rose up behind Demetra struggling into a sitting position.

"What happened?" The person, obviously female, asked.

Demetra screamed at the figure and quickly hopped to Silena and Arabella, not wanting to trip on anyone else. This caused her to scream, at the unknown people around her. Three against one, she had excuse to scream, that and she had probably also been kidnapped.

"Who are you?" Silena tried to keep her voice calm.

"My name is Katie, princess of Sicyon." The figure, Katie, answered.

She's a princess too?

"I'm Silena, princess of Troy." Silena responded first, then nudged Arabella.

"What? Oh! I'm Arabella, princess of Delphi." Arabella habitually nodded to a girl who couldn't see her.

"The name's Demetra, princess of Beroe, the first city." Demetra was princess of the first city of Greece, but she didn't like to say it. It made her sound like she had been there when in was created.

Four more groans were heard, as four more shadowy figures sat up.

"Where am I?"

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Am I being punked?"

"Who are you?" Silena asked the four new people.

"Reyna, princess of Sparta." A brave, ticked off voice replyed.

"Juniper, princess of Kyrene." An innocent, frightened voice answered.

"Piper, princess of Lemnos." A confident, yet scared voice said.

"Nadia, princess of Argos. Will someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Answered the girl who asked if she was being punked.

"Well, I'm Silena. This is Katie, Demetra, and Arabella. We're princesses too, and we've been kidnapped here." Silena spoke.

"Wait!" Katie said, suddenly.

"What?" Demetra asked.

Katie's voice filled Silena with worry. It sounded urgent, like she had forgotten to do a huge project and just remembered it the night before.

"My friend, Annabeth, she's the princess of Athens. I was with her when I was kidnapped, they had her tied up, her arms and her legs. They were about to stick a needle into her arm with some strange liquid. I think they kidnapped her too. Is she here?"

"I know Annabeth. They got her too?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But they got me, before they knocked her out. So maybe she escaped." Katie said, hopefully.

"Nope. Got someone right here." Reyna said across the room.

Each girl carefully scooted their way over towards Reyna's voice. Katie turned herself around and felt curly hair in her tied up hands, and confirmed to the others it was Annabeth.

"Why is she still down though? We're all awake." Nadia asked.

"I don't know." Piper said. "She's not... you know? Dead, right?"

Reyna moved her fingers to the girl's neck trying to find her pulse, but it was hard to do blindly. When Reyna finally felt the constant beat of her heart, she sighed in relief.

"She's got a pulse. She's okay." Reyna said, and all the other girls left out a breath of relief.

Something just occured to Piper, "Am I the only one who realized that we're all princesses and we're all kidnapped."

"You aren't anymore." Katie said.

"So why would they kidnap us?" Nadia asked.

Reyna rolled her eyes, it was beginner war basics. Reyna was positive that none of them had ever attended a war meeting or studied war, but she was surprised that none of them had seen it in a movie.

"Money." Reyna said, simply.

"What?" Arabella asked, confused.

"Money." Demetra repeated Reyna's words. "A ransom. They kidnapped us, because this is a hostage situation. They won't let us free, until our parents dish out some major cash to spring us free. It's pretty simple, you kidnap someone important, such as a princess, you get some big money for their release. Ever read The Art of War by Sun Tzu?"

Reyna nodded in respect for Demetra's knowledge on strategy, "I was kidnapped by a man in black. What about you guys?"

They all muttered in agreement, stating that they, too, had been taken by a man covered in black head to toe.

"That's the part that doesn't make sense." Reyna pondered for a moment. "One man kidnapping one princess would be easy, but kidnapping nine would be much harder. Too much for one man, unless-"

"Unless, there's more than one man!" Demetra interrupted. "There could be two, or three, or nine for that matter. One for each of us."

"Yeah." Katie agreed. "I remember one kidnapper holding Annabeth down, while another injected me."

"So there's at least two." Piper concluded.

"Yeah." Reyna said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Nadia asked. "Our hands and legs are tied by these stupid zip ties, so we can't run. And we can't fight out way out. So what do we do?"

"Nothing." Demetra answered. "We do nothing."

"What?" Arabella looked shocked at her friend. "We can't just sit here, if our parents don't pay the ransom, we could be killed. We have to escape."

"Oh, we'll escape." Demetra said. "Just not the way you guys are talking about."

"Then what, exactly, are you proposing we do, Demetra?" Reyna asked.

"We get under their skin. Make them crack." Demetra answered.

"So you're saying-" Piper started.

"Yeah. We'll drive them insane."

"How will we do that?" Silena asked, interested.

"You, my friend, have clearly no practice in the art of temption, taunting, and driving people to their breaking points."

"No, I really don't." Silena admitted, shamelessly.

"Then watch and learn, Silena. Watch and learn." Reyna said, knowing the art herself quite well.

"When we're done with them, they're going to wish they had never even heard of us."

* * *

**Okay, first thing I would like to say is that I make Demetra and Reyna seem a little evil and crazed in this chapter. That is not how I'm going to portray them later. I'm going to portray them as two girls trying to save their friends from kidnappers, and going to have fun doing it. It'll be good, so just stick with me. And I left you guys with a bit of a cliffy... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Daily Advice: Silence is golden. Duck tape is silver...**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	6. Meet Your Kidnappers

**Hello all my lovely readers! This is an update of Kidnapped. Thanks for all of your support! I have a new story up called: Bianca di Angelo.**

_**Bianca di Angelo:**_

_**Everyday, Nico di Angelo plays cards with his dead sister, as they did before she died on a quest. But when Nico is faced with starting an average life, like he's always dreamed of, will he choose normality or Bianca? And what will happen along the way?**_

**It's a bit of a Charlie St. Cloud sort of story, but I never saw the movie only the previews, so it's not exactly like it. Give it a try and tell me what you think. **

**This chapter has a bit of General POV in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Plagarism is Lamer than Clarisse's Maimer. (See what I did there? I'm a poet and I didn't know. I can make a rhyme anytime.)**

* * *

**Nadia's POV**

When the lights flickered to life, Nadia tried to use the force to turn them back off.

The sudden electricity revealed a man with a scar on his chin, and golden eyes. He was well-built and obviously hadn't showered or shaved in the past few days. He carried himself with a sense of pride and dignity that he, clearly, didn't deserve.

"Hello ladies." His voice was deep and controlling.

"Sup." Demetra muttered.

"I supposed you all wish to know why you are here? And what I plan to do with you?" He questioned.

"Hmm. Don't care." Demetra whispered to herself.

"My names is Kronos. I am the leader of this fine operation against the Royal Kingdoms." He introduced himself. "Over the years, the kingdoms have become weak and corrupt. Large amounts of crime. High debt. Starvation and famine. Disease and death. And the kingdoms still do nothing to help anyone."

"That is why," He continued. "I will overtake these kingdoms and put an end to such nonsense. I will reshape the countries in my image, and then the world!"

_This dude is insane in the brain, _Nadia thought.

"However," He paused. "To do this, I need the kingdoms. That is where you come in, I will ransom your lives for control of your countries and cities. No harm will come to you as long as my demands are met. If anyone here tries to harm you, thus weakening your worth, they will be severely punished. Now, ladies would you like to meet your kidnappers?"

Nadia's head shot up, along with the others. What did he just say?

"Boys you may come in."

The cells door opened a bit and nine masked men walked in, dressed all in black. It was them. Their kidnappers. The men who had stolen them away from their home, their kingdom, and their families. It was time to figure out who they were.

"Now, boys, there's no need for masks. Remove them, let the princesses see the faces of their kidnappers." Kronos ordered, smoothly.

One by one, each boy removed their mask, revealing their identity. Each boy was genuinely handsome with thick hair and perfect faces without any teenage blemishes.

"Girls, I will leave you to guess who stole you away." And with that Kronos shut the door, sealing them in.

It was quiet for a moment, each half of the room staring at the other. Each girl, except a still unconscious Annabeth, looked over every boy, trying to notice features that would have stood out when they were kidnapped.

"Would anyone care to go first?" A blue eyed, blonde-haired boy asked.

Arabella shrugged, "I'm guessing Thing Two here."

She pointed to the shorter boy in a pair of look-a-likes, twins obviously, both with curly brown hair and a mischevious smiled. The shorter boy huffed, and his taller brother stifled a laugh.

"I guess I am correct." Arabella muttered, not taking her eyes off her kidnapper.

"Okay, I'll go next." Katie said.

She carefully peered over each boy, looking for little details to point out which one had taken her. After a few moments, she pointed at the boy in the center, with shaggy black hair and green eyes. He sent her an amused smile, but shook his head.

"Nope." The other half of the look-a-likes said. "That brilliance was all me, sweetheart."

"Great." Katie huffed to Arabella. "I got the other clone."

"I think you mean the more brilliant clone." He corrected her.

"You call hiding behind a door with a numbing needle brilliant?"

"Um." He started, with the other boys snickering.

"Because, I call it cowardly." Katie smirked at him, taking Demetra's advice to taunt him.

"Fine." He surrendered, then smiled. "Just call me the devilishly handsome clone."

"If you're clones of each other, then wouldn't you look alike?" Katie questioned.

"Well, there is actually a difference betweem us if you just-" The 'devilishly handsome' clone started.

"Just shut up!" A thin blonde boy with a crazed look in his eye ordered.

The clone glued his lips together, to keep from speaking again, out of fear from the other boy. Nadia's mind began to wonder who her kidnapper would be. She looked at the other options. There was the black haired boy, a boy with oilve skin, an African American body-builder, a Latin Elf, two blondes, and a small cowardly boy who looked very out of place. Nadia smiled and knew who it was.

Nadia spoke up, "Considering I would have said the same thing, I'm guessing you kidnapped me."

"True, carrot, I did." The crazed eye boy made fun of her reddish-orange hair.

"Whatever, toothpick." Nadia countered.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Stop calling me 'Toothpick.'"

"Stop calling me 'Carrot.'"

"Don't think I can do that, _Carrot_."

"That's fine, _Toothpick_."

Olive skin spoke to Demetra, "Would you care to guess, next?"

"I wouldn't call it a guess. I know it was you. I recognize the eyes." Demetra said, then half-smiled at him. "Just a random question, but, do you by chance have a sister?"

The olive boy looked at her incredulously, "What?"

"That's all I needed to know." Demetra looked him dead in the eye, and her voice turned serious, "Bianca would hate you for this."

The boy paled, as if an old, surpressed memory had come up.

Demetra kept going, "But I guess we'll never know, will we? She's dead, right? I wonder how it felt when she was electrocuted..."

The olive skinned boy lunged at her, thirsty for blood. If not for the other boys holding him back, he would've clawed Demetra to green-eyed boy whispered something into his, and olive boy breathed for a moment.

He looked at Demetra, "You're not worthy to live."

"Hmm, maybe, I'm not." Demetra looked at him, as if she were about to say something horrible, "But then again, neither was Bianca..."

The other boys grabbed him before he could jump at her. He was close to tears, Demetra looked guilty, but Nadia could see something in her face that she hadn't seen before. Fear? Determination? Regret? Longing? Nadia wasn't sure, but Demetra had told everyone to drive the enemy crazy, but Demetra was obviously talking about something that pained her greatly. Demetra was strong and if it meant damaging herself to save the rest of them, she was willing to do it.

"Go to hell!" The olive-skinned boy yelled at her.

Demetra looked at her feet, muttering, "Meet ya there."

The boy fought against his friends, until the black-haired one spoke up.

"Nico, relax!" He pulled against his arm. "She's just trying to get under your skin!"

'Nico' glared at the black-haired boy for obviously giving away his name.

"Nico?" Demetra muttered, mindlessly. "I think Bianca used to talk about you."

Nico smacked the boy who gave away his name, "Shut up, Percy!"

Reyna chuckled, "Percy, hmm? That's a nice name."

It was Percy's turn to smack Nico. Nico jumped slightly at it, and glared at Percy as if he was ready to punch him, but Katie interrupted them.

"You're the one who kidnapped Annabeth!" She exclaimed.

Percy turned towards Katie, "Yes, I did."

Katie glared at him, "You do realize, she's like, half-dead over there."

Percy's face filled with regret and guilt, but he quickly shook it away, looking as though he hated the feeling. Katie tried to look into Percy's eyes, to see what he was feeling. She had clearly seen the remorse in his face, but he had easily masked it. Hiding the emotion in someone's eyes? Now that was much harder.

"My turn!" Silena said, excitedly, as if she were about to get a piece of chocolate cake.

She looked at each boy, with a focused look on her face. She stared through the kidnappers, as if she wanted to see something behind them. It was a few moments, before she made her decision.

"You." Silena nodded her head towards the African American boy. "You kidnapped me, you have the same body build."

The boy nodded, concluding she was right, but he didn't say a word.

"Hey! Latino Elf?!" Reyna shouted towards a boy with curly black hair, and an obvious Spanish heritage.

"What?" He responded, directing his attention towards her.

"How did you automatically know that was you?" Percy chuckled.

"Anybody else in here Latino?" He countered.

"Touche." Percy muttered.

The 'Latino Elf' turned his attention back towards Reyna, who was waiting with a smirk on her face. He knew she was going to taunt him somehow, and in some way that would surely embarrass him.

"How'd it feel when I beat you up, Latino Elf?"

"It hurt, pretty bad." He responded.

"Good." Reyna said, satisfied.

"I'm picking Blondie." Piper nudged her head towards the blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy standing with his arms crossed.

"Guilty." He stared at her.

"Stop staring, Blondie."

"I-" His face turned red. "I wasn't staring."

"Whatever." She looked away, as if something was bothering her. "You're not the first, you're probably not going to be the last."

Juniper looked at the scrawny boy and sighed, "I guess you're the only one left."

"Yeah." He scratched a scruffy beard on the edge of his chin. "And a butcher knife?"

All the girls in the room looked at Juniper, surprised. Juniper just smiled and shrugged.

"Only thing I could find."

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

Annie! Katie! Wake up!" Thalia Grace, princess of Olympus, yelled up the stairs.

Thalia stood at the base of the stairs in the Palace of Athens, waiting for her two best friends. Today, the three princesses were going out for manicures. It had been Thalia's idea, not that she liked the pampuring, but her black nail polish was chipping, and she was too lazy to redo it herself

"Annie!" Thalia called, again. "Katie! Come on guys! Hurry up, or we'll be late for our appointment! Black nail polish doesn't apply itself, you know!"

Thalia looked at the steps leading to Annabeth's bedroom. There were two options here. One: Thalia could go up stairs and get the two princesses. Two: She wouldn't climb the stairs, not waste the energy, and just wait. Or there was a special third option, she could find a good comfy couch and take a nice nap.

Thalia looked down at her chipped black nails. She groaned and walked up the stairs, swearing at Annabeth and Katie for making her exercise. She knocked on Annabeth's door, not wanted to intrude. But when Annabeth didn't answer, Thalia barged in.

Her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. Annabeth's room was a mess. Her porclein vase had been shattered and her percious bookcase knocked over. A hole had been punched through her bathroom door; the normally neat room was in complete shambles.

Thalia walked into the mess, walking only two steps before something caught her eye. A lone empty syringe lied in the middle of the floor. Thalia bent down and picked it up, holding it, gingerly, in her fingers. She examined it, it was an ordinary needle, but there was a label on it: **Nimbex.**

Thalia had to think for moment. She remembered a medical lecture from Annabeth to her and Juniper, but she hadn't really been paying attention.

"Nimbex." She whispered, under her breath. "Nimbex. Nimbex. Nimbex..."

Thalia wracked her brain, looking for any recognition of the word. Any memory at all. Anything, absolutely anything, that would help her. Suddenly she flashbacked to Annabeth's lecture.

_"Nimbex is a powerful numbing medicine that can overcome the patient it's injected into in a matter of moments. It is a very strong anesthetic renders the body unconscious, and should only be used during long-term surgeries. Based on where it is injected can affect the time unconscious. For example, if it is inserted into a major vein, perhaps in the hand or arm, the patient will be unconscious longer than if it was inserted somewhere such as the leg." Annabeth looked up at Thalia and Juniper. "Isn't that fascinating?" _

Thalia's breath hitched for a moment, then she pulled out her cell phone. She called on number on her speed dial, her hands shaking.

_Pick up, _Thalia thought, desperately._ Please pick up._

After three rings, a voice came on.

"Thalia, I can't talk right now. I got a bunch of cases just-"

"Annabeth's gone!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Sorry there was a lot of dialouge in this one, but I think it was okay. Tell me what you thought, if you ever want to know who Thalia called, and what happens to the other girls! **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND IT! :)**

**Daily Advice: If at first you don't succeed, skydiving is not for you!**

* * *

**Never ever stop being such Awesome Possums! :oD**


	7. Gone

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! This chapter is going to be a little general (But I'm starting out with Thalia, the first line break, means I'm going into general) I'm not good with staying in one person. Tell me what you think of keeping it General! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

**If I did, we wouldn't have to wait a year for each new book...**

* * *

**_Thalia_**

"Annabeth's gone!" Thalia screamed it into the reciever.

"What?!"

Thalia looked about the room, surveying the mess that marked the break-in and kidnapping/

"Her room's trashed, and I found an empty syringe that I'm pretty sure was filled with a knock-out fluid."

The more Thalia talked about the situation, the more panicked she became. Memories of movies, and news stories where kidnapped people were taken then murdered. Thalia shuddered, trying to push away the thought. Annabeth would be fine, she'd probably already beat up the guy who took her and was on her way home right now.

"How do you know it's a knock-out fluid?"

"It's labeled." Thalia was starting to shake, she was worried for her friend.

"Thalia." The voice on the other end went all serious. "Is everyone else all right?"

"I-" Thalia felt a large cloud come over her. "I don't know. I came into Annabeth's room and found two syringes, one broken, and called you.

"Wait. Two?" The voice paused. "Thalia? Was there another person of importance with Annaeth?"

"Well," Thalia thought for a moment. "Katie's here."

"Thalia, I think thye may have taken Katie too."

Thalia's chest was beginning to swell with fear and wonder. Why hadn't she been taken too? This thought made her clench up. She looked around the room, checking for any kidnapper. Fear was a strange feeling Thalia rarely had, and it felt weird, like there was this person tracing an icy finger down her back, removing any warmth from her body.

"What makes you think that?" Thalia played with a strand of her hair.

"Because they aren't the only princesses missing."

Thalia's phone slipped out of her hand.

* * *

A young maid walked through the mahogany wood doors of her princess' bedroom, carrying a basket of laundry. She let her hand linger on the door for a moment, feeling the smooothness of it. She often dreamt of being royalty herself, but each human was born into their family for a reason, and she respected that.

She, herself, wanted to become a doctor. It is for this reason she had taken a job as a maid, to pay for her school tuition. She even already knew a few terms she learned from a medical textbook she had recieved for her birthday. She sighed, and removed her hand from the cool touch of the door, entering the bedroom.

She fully-expected the princess to be snoozing on her bed. However the matress was empty, messy, but empty. She sighed at the room, tornado-styled as usual. She waited for the princess to come out of her bathroom, greet her, and then flop down on the bed to nap.

But, the only thing that greeted her was a lone toothbrush, abandoned on the carpet. She walked to the toothbrush, and after tripping on the edge of said carpet, thus sending the laundry she had been carrying into flight, she picked up the toothbrush.

She made a face at it's horrible condition. It was half-stuck to the carpet, with dried toothpaste flaking off of it. The bristles were pointed in any direction, but the one they were supposed to be in. All-in-all, it was disgusting. Did the princess actually brush her teeth with this?

She put it back down, promising herself she'd throw it away later. She gathered the laundry and set it on the bed. She was about to began her cleaning when something shocked her. Princess Nadia's oh-so-precious "ammunition" of red bricks and cement blocks were not in their usual corner. She wondered where they had goon, maybe Nadia had used them all.

She shrugged to herself and went to her work, picking up a few things, before she nearly tripped on something lying on the ground. She bent down and picked up an empty needled-syringe. She twirled it around in her fingers, before stopping at a labeled side: _Nimbex. _

She remember the term from her textbook. It was a numbing solution... a very strong numbing solution. She gripped in her hand, and thought of a crime show she saw last night as her eyes journied back to the dried up toothbrush. She ran to the beautiful door, and ripped it open, running towards the king's war room, trying not to trip on her dress.

"-And then we'll lead the troops to." She interrupted the high general speaking.

The king was angered, "What is the meaning of this? I should have you fired!"

The maid fell to her knees, "Your majesty, I beg you of your pardon, but it is Princess Nadia."

The king's anger fell, "What of my daughter?"

"She's gone!"

The entire room went silent, as the king slid off his throne and to his knees in shock, next to the young maid.

* * *

The Queen of Sparta, Bellona, strolled down the hall of her palace, conversing with her daughter's war trainer, Lupa.

"How has she been doing?" Bellona asked.

"She has been doing excellent, your highness. She's a natural, just as you were. She adapts to new teachings very well, however she does rather well at archery." Lupa looked at the queen, accusingly. "Unlike some people I know."

Suddenly Bellona was twelve again, "That was one time!"

"That is because I only let you try one time." Lupa laughed. "I do not enjoy arrows in my feet."

Bellona went into a sudden rant of how good she was with a spear, when Lupa suddenly stopped and held her arm out in front of the queen, stopping her. Lupa walked in front of the queen, to a white tapestry. She fingered a piece of it with red drops so small, it would've been invisible to anybody without Lupa's sharpened senses.

"What is it?" Bellona asked.

Lupa stayed in her own world, ignoring Bellona's question. She looked at the stain. It could've been marker, paint- heck, it could've been Kool-Aid, but something flashed a red light inside Lupa.

"Is this," Lupa paused, not removing her eyes from the color, "Blood?"

* * *

Lady Drew hummer to herself as she walked, gracefully down a hall in the palace of Lemnos.

She was going to visit her cousin, whom she had not seen in a few months, Piper. Drew had fond memories of Piper and her as children having a tea party. And a memory of a recent argument when Piper refused to let Drew put make-up on her... Good times.

As she was walking to her cousin's room. She stopped at a half-eaten apple, lying in the hallway. She picked up the fruit, and as she bent down she found an empty syringe, like the kind a doctor would use to inject medicine into your bloodstream.

She stood, staring at the two things, then she looked at Piper's bedroom door. Drew knew her cousin loved her privacy, yet the door to her bedroom-her sanctuary-was wide open. She looked at the items in her hands, and the door, and realization dawned on her.

"Oh, god."

* * *

The head chef of the palace of Kyrene pushed open the kitchen door and stepped into his domain, preparing to make breakfast. He smiled, alone in the kitchen, the rest of his staff would not be here for a few more hours, but he knew that Princess Juniper loved to wake-up early for pancakes.

He walked over to a counter, where a butcher knife laid out, not in the position where he'd left it.

"Not exactly where I left you."

Chef shrugged it off and put the knife away, and then noticed something else out of place: a box of cake mix. The knife, he could've slightly moved or something, but he did not use cake mix.

"Most certainly not where I left you." He muttered to it, as if it could understand him.

He just shrugged it off, blaming it on working to hard. He set to work, making the princess her breakfast. He poured a pure maple syrup over the completed pancakes, and showered on green and pink sprinkles. He set the plate as her usual seat, and kept the pan warm, in case she wanted more.

But she never came.

* * *

A palace guard was annoyed.

He had his weapon glued to his hand. What if some rebel pounced, and had a knife at his throat?

_"Drop your weapon and nobody get's hurt!"_

_Um, yeah, funny story... _

He remembered lat night, walking away from the girls after Princess Silena had convinced him to let them off the hook. He grumbled and mentally slapped himself for allowing her to charm him. He walked past Princess Arabella's room, noticing the five butter trays, a butter knife lying on the floor, and a fruit bowl on the floor. Those girls had really gotten crazy last night.

And these were the people he was going to request glue-remover from.

He peeked his head into each girl's room, only to find each empty. Where were they? His head was really starting to hurt, and all he knew he needed a drink. The guard went to the king's wine cellar to sneak a drink, or two... or ten, from some of the finest wines in the country. And he might've gotten away with it too...

If an entire red wine wave hadn't soaked him as soon as he opened the door.

* * *

**_Thalia_**

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Thals, I've gotten calls that seven other princesses are gone."

"What?!"

"It would appear they've all been kidnapped, and I've been assigned the case."

"And I'm helping." Thalia added on.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous, Thals."

"Whatever. I'm a princess, you have no control over me. You can't stop me, I'm helping."

"...Okay, Thals. I'll come and investigate Annabeth and Katie first."

"Okay. And Luke?" Thalia paused. "Hurry."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry it was so switchy in the POV. I tried to keep it a little general, except when it was Thalia's. I hope you all liked it, so please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Daily Advice: 1 out of every 4 people are insane. Look at your three best friends, and if it's not them, it's you.**

* * *

**Never ever stop being such Awesome Possums! :oD**


End file.
